Pop and Glamour or True love?
by PenPaperPassion
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are pop stars. They get into another big fight but she doesnt come back. When he returns on her 26th birthday will it be love or pure hate?
1. Sadness

Tiger: HI it's me.....again  
Grey: not that they care no one other then Eclipse has given you a review  
Tiger: I wouldn't even care if they were FLAMES!  
Grey: So who and wat is this story about  
Tiger: Your favorite combo Pop stars and Inuyasha!  
Grey: You're kidding right -_- Guess not...  
Tiger: now its time for the Du...Dis......Grey!  
Grey: Disclaimer..  
Tiger: Right Disclaimer!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing BUT ONE day I will own INUYASHA first Inuyasha  
AND THEN THE WORLD!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!........ok so that probably won't happen  
but a girl can dream.  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Kagome and Inu met when they were 6. They always fought and got over it but  
this time I don't think it will work that way. (their manager was forcing  
them to work 22 hours a day very intolerable w/ that little sleep)  
"INUYASHA, SIT!" Yelled Kagome from Backstage. "U BITCH wat was that for,"  
Said a pissed Inuyasha, whose face was just slammed into the floor. "For  
calling me a Wench!" yelled Kagome again. (My ears owwwwwww ~_~ I don't  
need to watch this)  
Kagome was about to slap the other pop star (Inu) but he caught her hand.  
So she turned around and screaming I QUIT while running out the door!  
(Boring part right there it gets better..... I hope)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
:: Inu is such a jerk! I HATE his attitude! Egotistical maniac urrrr  
sometimes he can be such an ass: All of the sudden Kagome fell to her knees  
on the sidewalk and cried until she fell asleep.  
Later....  
A guy (guess who!) saw something on the sidewalk surprised he ran up to it  
to see wat it was only to find out it was his long time crush Kagome  
Higuraushi. He decided to take her home w/ him.....(at his house) "MOM, DAD,  
I'm HOME," he yelled giving the limp gurl a piggyback ride up to his room.  
He laid her on his bed, took off her shoes, and tucked her in slightly  
blushing at the thought she was even in his home. He sat down on the floor  
and fell asleep in deep thought.  
************************************************************************  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Morning^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Wench," Inuyasha whispered to himself. Mentally beating himself up over  
the fact she hadn't been seen the rest of that night not by anyone. He  
finally fell into a restless sleep but only from utter exhaustion.  
'Kagome,' he whispered in his sleep while a single tear rolled down his  
cheek.  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
_._._._._._._._._._.  
Kagome woke up but to her surprise not in her own bedroom. It seemed to be  
a male teenager's bedroom, noticing the motocross posters. :: OMG where am  
I? Was I kidnapped? :: 'No,' she says softly thinking out loud. She walked  
down stairs catching the smell of cooking food. She quietly and cautiously  
opened the swinging door and stood behind the so called "Kidnapper." The  
guy turned around. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the guy.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tiger: Well hoped u liked it plz review oh by the way if u haven't guessed  
here's a hint brown hair in the T.V. show Kagomes' time  
Grey: hope u didn't plz send flames  
Tiger: *bops Grey over the head* catch ya l8r every1 srry 4 the short  
chappie  
Grey: X_X 


	2. HELP!

Wolf: OMG I AM SO HAPPY!! I GOT Reviews!! AND THEY WEREN'T FLAMES! *victory dance* Grey: oh brother, damn u ppl Wolf: *slaps her* shut up baka ningen! Grey: *mumbles long string of cuss words* Wolf: *glares* %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Disclaimer: Wish I owned Inu but sadly don't there's the truth of the matter! %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 2: The so called kidnapper and MANAGER WHO!?  
  
He moved away He left me here By myself But when he calls I still answer my cell Just to hear His voice The calmness of his breathing Contrasts greatly to the racing of my heart Then my heart stops cuz  
  
yeah he's killing me Killing me with care And concern Cuz his voice is oh so gentle It caresses my thoughts at night When I use to find myself crying He'd hold me tight But now if I cry I feel all alone Afraid to go out into the world on my own There's no other guy like him I'll never love again  
  
by the author of this fanfiction  
  
And now for review answers................................  
  
Light of Sorrow: She's not six she's sixteen and It was a mistype it was  
suppose to be 26 srry ok don't hurt me!  
  
Poison Claws: haha......... glad u like it so far  
  
Sarcasm Girl8: YAY!!!!!!! THANX!!!!! ^_^  
  
FuegoDeLoki: No I don't mind you right ur fanfics how u want k's!?  
Jc2021: LoL its not gonna end that way 'oops said too much' hehe I said  
nothing *looks innocent* ^.^ *whistles*  
  
Loving-miko-to-hanyou: ^_^" I'll try to type more I SWEAR! I got Writers  
road block so you ppl gotta inspire me, give me ideas! ...........i'm WAITING!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS!!!! (not literally tho and don't take that as an  
insult) 


End file.
